


Lights

by Okadiah



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Holiday Lights, just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/pseuds/Okadiah
Summary: It's the holiday season and Venom has a surprise for Eddie.





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist doing something cute and seasonal for the start of December. I hope you enjoy!

Eddie knew something was up when Venom insisted they prowl around the same area for the fifth time in the last three weeks. He hadn't thought much of it the first time, and it had been strange the second. But the fifth time?

No. No, something was up with Venom. There was something here in this park that he couldn't seem to wrap his little alien head around. And although Eddie had secretly prodded – and then gone as far as to outright ask – the symbiote hadn't said a word.

But tonight Eddie was going to figure it out because it was either he got to the bottom of this, or he was going to eat salad for the next week because the only rational explanation Eddie could come up with was that Venom was yanking his chain. After all the work they’d put in here, this part of San Francisco was as squeaky clean as it could get.

Venom, however, swore he’d get his answer tonight.

"Well, we're here," Eddie said as he moved along the pathways of the park with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. It was starting to get dark and kids were still running around and playing while couples took an evening stroll. After getting rid of the assholes that liked to sell drugs and make trouble here all month, the park had become much more inviting, and with the holidays so close, it was a nice change to see.

**_Sit down, Eddie,_** Venom said, mentally nudging him toward a bench that was practically in the center of the park. ** _And get out your phone or something. We don't want to look weird._**

"You're the weird one," Eddie mumbled under his breath but still pulled out his phone and pretended to fiddle with it as he took a seat. "Still don't know what we're doing here."

A shiver raced up Eddie's spine as the cold metal under him filtered through his jeans, and to his relief Venom's heat flooded out to chase the sensation away. Eddie had to admit, one of the perks of being a host to an alien symbiote was definitely the fact that he had a perfect portable heater. Venom never let him stay cold for long, and sometimes Eddie wished he'd shown up in his life earlier. New York's winters would've been a breeze.

Not to mention it was just … nice.

**_Be patient, Eddie,_** Venom chided. It was dark enough now that he could manifest a small tentacle to peer out at the world from the safety of Eddie's jacket. **"It'll be soon."**

That got Eddie’s attention quick. They were here for something specific?

"What'll be—?"

**"Shh!"**

Eddie sighed as Venom twitched back within his coat and waited as a couple walked past. They smiled at him and he nodded back. Now that he was sitting, he saw there were a lot of people here, more than he’d thought. Couples. Families. Clusters of friends all talking excitedly. There were people like him, standing or walking or sitting alone, but no one seemed bothered by that fact. There was an air of anticipation all around him. He felt it in Venom too.

_What's going on?_ Eddie mentally questioned, but Venom once again wouldn't let the cat out of the bag.

**"It should be soon,"** Venom said after the couple had passed by, rising out again. **"Just wait."**

"All right," Eddie sighed again, leaning back on the bench as he settled in to endure another of Venom’s strange wants. He was always doing that these days, though Eddie couldn’t berate himself all that much for it. He didn’t mind indulging his alien, and really, they didn’t have anything else to do. Might as well see what it was. "Hope whatever's going on is worth it."

A pang zipped through Venom and into Eddie. **"I hope so too."**

That caused Eddie to frown. What had the symbiote meant by that? This was a growing thing he'd noticed in Venom. A strange anxiety ran like an undercurrent sometimes within their bond, but it was another one of those things Venom wouldn't talk about. Eddie wished he would. It was strange the way they kept secrets from each other because they always _knew_ there was a secret. They just didn't know what it was.

But then again, maybe Eddie shouldn't complain. Venom wasn't the only one keeping secrets, and at least the alien's probably wasn't as strange or damning as the warm feelings Eddie was hiding away.

Venom abruptly lifted his head, white eyes widening.

**"It's starting!"**

Bewildered but curious, Eddie glanced in the direction Venom was looking. Everyone in the park was also staring at the same place, and that was when Eddie noticed the tree at the center of it all. It was tall and decorated, but because of the darkening evening and the lack of lighting, he hadn't noticed it.

He noticed it now.

Lights blossomed to life, outlining its form and causing the ornaments hanging off it to glitter, but it didn't stop there. Like a wave was spreading out from the tree, lights glowed, reaching all the trees around it before moving further and further out. Soon the bright wave had reached as far as Eddie, and then past, and Eddie could only stare in wonder as the world around them came to life.

"Whoa."

Around them in every tree and pavilion, lights blazed, and the multitude of their pale glows cast the darkened evening into a fantastical twilight of whites and festive color. Everywhere Eddie looked there was some new flash of wonder as seasonal lights enchanted everyone in the park.

Eddie was on his feet wandering around before he even realized it, eager to see everything the park had to offer.

"They really went all out here, didn't they?" People all around them were also beginning their own explorations, eyes upward and around, trying to find new magic. Kids ran along lighted pathways, giggling and smiling, and couples walked arm in arm. "I haven't seen lights like this in a long time."

Well, that wasn't entirely true. He saw them out and about, and when he'd been in New York, they’d been everywhere. But he'd never really _looked_ at them and given them his full attention. Not even when Anne had dragged him out to see them.

**"I was worried they wouldn't be able to do it,"** Venom said. **"I kept hearing that they might have to cancel if the state of the park hadn't improved."**

"Is that why we kept coming back to get this place cleaned up?" Eddie asked, still dazzled as he made his way into an area that was fairly empty, given the subtle lighting, although that was precisely what had drawn him there in the first place. "Why didn't you just say so?"

**"Because, Eddie,"** Venom said quietly. **"It was for you."**

Eddie turned to stare at his symbiote, and then paused when he realized how close Venom was. They shared a body so Venom was always close, but when he was out like this, there was always a bit of space – personal space.

But this time Venom was right in front of him, their eyes fixed on each other with barely an inch or two separating them. It wouldn't be the first time Venom had deliberately invaded his personal space – he did it all the time. Usually, though, it was to get a rise out of him. To tease him.

It didn't feel like that was the case this time. This felt different. This was ... intimate.

Eddie's eyes widened and his heart thudded in his chest, and he knew Venom had felt it.

"This," he said, surprise and a little awe slipping into his voice. "This is what you wanted to show me."

**"You humans are so ... confusing,"** Venom said with an edge of irritation. **"I don't understand your ways of courtship. Every other species I've bonded with has been straightforward. But _you_."**

Eddie couldn't help the grin that tugged at his lips.

"But me?"

**"But _all_ of you,"** Venom said with a dramatic roll of his eyes. **"It amazes me that humans manage to procreate at all, with all the games and strange behaviors and confusing emotions. They are so confusing. Do you know that?"**

"Yeah, Vee," Eddie said, his grin blossoming into a full smile. "Yeah, I knew that."

**"Do you even _know_ how much research went into this?" **Venom asked, scoffing at the end. **"I mean, I guessed! I had no idea if I could do this 'romance' thing right, and I had to keep listening and listening and listening, and searching Google for an answer."** Venom jerked his head back up to glare at Eddie. **"And by the way, Google was _not_ helpful. It was _too_ helpful!"**

"You've gotta get better at research then," Eddie said, his smile probably a small nova now, not that Venom seemed able to see it. "You know. Narrow it down. Boolean phrases."

**" _Boolean_ ,"** Venom spat. **"Too many rules and they're so easy to mess up!"**

Eddie could feel the amalgam of emotions swelling in Venom like a hornet's nest, restless and anxious, even as the warmth and hope beyond it leaked through. As energetic and dramatic as Venom was, it was actually pretty rare to see him get worked up about anything.

But he _was_ worked up about this. This silly little light show he'd planned all for Eddie.

It was about time Eddie put him out of his misery.

"Venom."

**"What?"** Venom said, his nervous agitation fluttering between them and making him surly, but Eddie didn't care. As a matter of fact, it made him chuckle.

Eddie took Venom's strange, black, gooey face in his hands, moved him in the right direction, and kissed him.

For a moment Venom stilled and surprise filtered through them, but as Eddie shifted for a better angle he also fought the sensation and replaced it with a potent wave of warmth he shot right at his symbiote. He didn't need eyes or intuition to know that it worked. He could feel it. The wave of happiness and amazement he'd all but thrown at the alien was drowning out any nerves Venom had had, and instead was causing more warmth to develop between them. It built in his chest, wonderful, glorious, and Eddie couldn't help but kiss back harder now that Venom was melting to him. Although this wasn’t the first kiss between them, it actually kind of was.

After all, there was no Anne between them now to act as a proxy. No one to question or cause doubt to build. It was just the two of them.

And Eddie couldn't help but think what Venom had done was the best, most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him.

Venom broke away. **"You get it though. It's romantic."**

"It's romantic," Eddie said as he captured the symbiote's strange lips again, content to let themselves both drown in each other here in the faint twilight below the twinkle of lights.

**"Because I tried, I really did,"** Venom continued through the kiss. **"This was the best I could do—"**

"Venom," Eddie said, taking a pause he didn't want to take and which Venom clearly needed, stupid parasite. "You did good. It’s beautiful, and I love it. Now are you gonna keep talking or are you gonna let me keep kissing you?"

To Eddie's elation, Venom shut up and let him keep kissing.

It really was a thrill, when it came down to it. Kissing Venom should've been on the bottom of anyone's list. He was an alien. He had legions of teeth as long as Eddie's fingers. He drooled _everywhere_. But maybe Venom had done more research than Eddie thought because as they kissed, the symbiote's teeth weren't as long or numerous though they still had a thrilling sharpness to their ends. There wasn't as much drool.

And Eddie could not get enough of the strange texture of Venom's lips and mouth.

A soft sigh spilled out of Eddie, and Venom took the opportunity to slip that wicked tongue of his in, but again, it wasn't like it had been that time with Anne. That first kiss had been a thing of domination. A plundering distraction Eddie couldn't fight back properly against that started with Venom bonding with him and ended with the familiarity of Anne. And although Venom's tongue still plundered, it lacked that forceful domination.

Instead, it explored. It tangled with Eddie's own in a way that made him see stars and heated his blood, and he couldn't help the groan of appreciation he sent Venom's way as he attempted to return the favor. It wasn't easy, he was only human after all, but he still felt Venom's pleasure and contentment flare like a star between them. It matched his own, fed it, and it was unlike anything Eddie had ever experienced in his life.

It left Eddie breathless that their symbiosis could manifest in something like this. Something so deep and soul-clenching, and incredibly, incredibly beautiful.

Eddie pulled away and smiled at Venom as the alien gently pressed his brow against Eddie's, almost resting there as he searched for words.

**"So ... you liked it?"** Venom asked quietly. **"Really?"**

"Yeah, Vee." Eddie smiled at his symbiote, letting the feeling of honesty swell through them. "I did."

A slow grin crossed Venom's toothy face. **"You liked it a lot."**

Eddie snorted. "Yes, Vee. I liked it a lot."

Venom curled closer, tendrils clinging to Eddie, making him feel held and incased. **"And I mean a lot. I can feel it."**

Eddie rolled his eyes, even as a chuckle slipped out of his mouth. "Then why are you asking me?"

**"Can't help but want validation for good work,"** Venom replied smugly. **"This was harder to make happen then you might think."**

"I can guess," Eddie said, running a hand along the main tentacle of Venom's body. He felt the warm tingle that traced along the alien's nerves as it slipped back toward him. He marveled at it. He wanted to know more about it, about this new facet of them. Venom hummed.

**"If you want, we can go home,"** Venom suggested, picking up on Eddie's thoughts. Delighting and encouraging him.

But Eddie glanced around again at the lights. At the subtle way Venom had worked to make this happen all for him.

"You know what?" Eddie said with a smile. "Let's walk around for a little while first. You put a lot of work into making this happen, and this place really is beautiful. I don't think I'm ready to go home just yet. Are you?"

Venom smirked, but it was soft. Softer than Eddie had thought the alien capable of. **"No. Not yet."**

And although Eddie continued to wander the park alone, soaking in the lights, he wasn't alone. Warmth filled his chest and covered his skin, curled around him in a way that ensured he knew he wasn't alone, and never had to be again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for more of my Venom content on [my tumblr](https://symbrock-darling.tumblr.com/). I'm taking prompt requests there too, so if you have one, feel free to send an ask!


End file.
